Ronin
You may be looking for the non-canon character from Shadow of Ronin. Ronin is a selfish yet skilled and intelligent thief and bounty hunter. Based in Stiix with his airship R.E.X., Ronin left a bad impression on the Ninja during their first encounter, as he hoped to keep the Scroll of Airjitzu for himself. Yet, when Morro obtained it, the Ninja were purged into a quest to learn Airjitzu and find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Looking to change his ways, Ronin sided with the Ninja, and oversaw Nya as she tried to master her water element. When the Ninja gained the upper hand and retrieved the Sword of Sanctuary, Morro forced Ronin to steal it, threatening to have him banished to the Cursed Realm if he didn't. Fearful of his own demise, Ronin stole the sword and gave it to Morro, who used Ronin to trick the Ninja into heading to the Caves of Despair, where they almost died. To compensate for this, Ronin gave the Ninja R.E.X. so that they could find the Tomb, and they succeeded in doing so. Despite their success, Morro and the freed prisoners of the Cursed Realm occupied Stiix. In an effort to give the Ninja a fighting chance, Ronin intervened and tried to subdue Morro, but he failed to prevent the arrival of The Preeminent. Alongside Wu and Misako, Ronin fought off against The Preeminent and eventually boarded a steamboat that left Stiix with its citizens, shortly before Nya drowned the colossal creature. History Ronin, at one point, became indebted to Soul Archer, who threatened to have him banished to the Cursed Realm if he didn't pay him back. Ronin was reluctant to pay him, but after he was banished to the Cursed Realm, the deal had seemingly disentegrated. Following the The Overlord's destruction, Ronin captured the newly-rebuilt Zane and P.I.X.A.L. and sold them to Master Chen so he could lure the other four Ninja into participating in the Tournament of Elements. Possession Ghost Story Ronin stole Sensei Yang's Airjitzu scrolls from the ancient library of Domu and returned to Stiix. He was also briefly seen at the Biker Tavern as Morro arrived and left before he summoned Wrayth. Stiix and Stones As Ronin was setting a pot out that hid the scroll at his shop in Stiix, the Ninja arrived seeking it. The thief attempted to sell them weapons such as Aeroblades or Jadeblades, but they were relentless in asking for the scroll and he offered the price of 200, but raised it to 400 when he learned of its value. Kai attempted to barter with him, but due to his poor negotiating skills, they settled on the price of 450. After the Ninja left the shop in search of money, Ronin pulled the scroll out and inspected it. That night, he was confronted by Soul Archer and Morro who also sought the scrolls. Ronin tried to stall by trying to purchase the Allied Armor of Azure, but they were interrupted when the Ninja arrived. After Morro escaped with the scroll, he rescued Kai and told him there was another way to learn Airjitzu: in exchange for this information, however, he had the Red Ninja give him all the Ninjas' shares of the tea farm as compensation for his shop being destroyed. The Temple on Haunted Hill Ronin comes to the tea shop and tells Misako, Nya, and Wu about the deal he and Kai made. When a customer is leaving, Ronin takes the treat Misako gave the man and points out it's a business, not a charity. Nya pays him to take her to her Samurai X Cave. On their way, Nya gets Ronin to reveal that he made a bet with the Soul Archer, and if he did not pay him back, then his soul would go to the Cursed Realm. When they find out that Morro have already arrived in the cave, he uses an Aeroblade to take out one of the Soul Archer's arrows. After Nya's mech got possessed, Ronin saves Nya and takes her outside where the ghosts try to take Ronin's R.E.X. but fail when Nya makes it rain. Ronin then told Nya that she is a Water Ninja. Peak-a-Boo During the journey to the Wailing Alps, Ronin observed the team's training in learning Airjitzu and continuously mocked them over their failed attempts due to trying to have fun as Wu closed the tea shop for a week. He mocked Jay when he went over the flag and in turn, Jay stole the fruit he was eating. Kingdom Come Ghoultar was brought aboard the Bounty and Ronin questioned the ghost along with Wu and Nya. However, when the ghost refused to answer, Wu and Nya left, leaving Ronin in charge of the prisoner. When they were along, Ghoultar suggested he make good on the deal he made with Soul Archer, to which Ronin quickly silenced him and promised he would keep up his end in due time. Later when Kai got the Sword of Sanctuary from Morro, Sensei Wu says they they can now find the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, though Ronin killed everyone's mood by pointing out they still didn't know where the tomb is. The Crooked Path While the Ninja set up a ghost security system and Wu and Misako try to figure out the last clue, Ronin washed R.E.X. while observing Nya's training. Upon hearing she unlock her powers after overcoming her fear of failure, Ronin told her not to try so hard: as a result, she reversed the falls of the droplets while lecturing him on why she works hard. Before he could get back to washing R.E.X., he was telepathically contacted by Bansha, who told him to bring Morro the Sword of Sanctuary in exchange for removing his curse. He began to look around the tea shop for it only to nearly get caught by the Ninja. As they discussed how they could find the tomb, Ronin snuck out and went to search in the side buildings only to find Nya with the sword, having picked up on his plan due to his advice. The two began fighting, though it ends with Ronin getting the sword. As he attempts to get away, he is surrounded by the ninja who end up falling for their own ghost traps. He enters the shop and is blocked by Wu and Misako though uses the sword to counter their moves and escape out the back. He then fooled them into thinking he escaped in R.E.X. by setting her on autopilot and sailed down a stream on a raft only to be caught by Nya. Although she learned how to reverse water, she wasn't strong enough to pull Ronin's raft back giving him the chance to escape. He soon arrived in Stiix and found out the Ghost Warriors were hiding out in his old shop. After Ghoultar confirmed he brought the real sword, Morro allowed him his soul back but changed the deal: he now wanted Ronin to capture the ninja so they wouldn't interfere with The Preeminent's return. Ronin refused as he now saw the ninja as his friends, something the ghosts found hard to believe. However, he wasn't allowed to leave and was possessed by Morro so he could send them off to the Caves of Despair. Afterwards, he left Ronin in Stiix while he, Soul Archer and Bansha took Lloyd to find the tomb and Ghoultar went to finish off the ninja, claiming he was no longer of any use to them. Ronin then sent R.E.X. to save the ninja and explained everything in a recorded message, giving them the coordinates to the real tomb, wishing them luck in stopping Morro and telling them this would be the last they hear from him and if Nya wants an explanation as to why, it would be because he cares. Curse World - Part I Staying in Ninjago City during New Years', Ronin ate at Chen's Noodle House and made friends with Skylor. While watching the festivities at Stiix, he learned of the Ghost attacks and traveled there in R.E.X., arriving just as Lloyd began fighting Morro. Using all the money he made, he dumped it on his shop which Morro was levitating in midair, causing it to come crashing to the ground, though couldn't find Morro. Curse World - Part II Ronin soon began ordering the civilians to get on the ferry and obtains the Sword of Sanctuary to fight off the Preeminent's tentacles. When everyone is boarded, Ronin battles Morro over the Sword, which he eventually lost. He then took to driving the ferry until the Preeminent's destruction at Nya's hands. Skybound Public Enemy Number One Ronin is shown to have been hired by Ninjago City Police to catch criminals they couldn't catch. Although still friends with the Ninja, he tries to catch them in exchange for a clean record and a big budget from the cops. My Dinner With Nadakhan Ronin was seen at near the end where he and the Commissioner rescue Lloyd, Cole, and Nya from Tiger Widow Island and telling them that they found the message from Jay about stopping Nadakhan. With them on board, they flew back to Ninjago City to prepare to rescue Jay. Wishmasters Ronin was seen helping the Ninja build the raid zeppelin 2.0 for the mission against the Sky Pirates. Operation Land Ho! In an effort to stop Nadakhan from marrying Nya, Jay assembles a team consisting of Dareth, Soto, Skylor, Echo Zane, the Police Commissioner and Ronin. When Jay asked Ronin to help, Ronin was getting arrested. While in Djinjago, he gave everyone garden tools to use as weapons while Jay was in the Djinn Blade freeing the ninja. The Way Back As everyone thanked Jay's team for freeing them, he asked for a cash reward only to be met with glares from Kai and Lloyd. As the 5 ninja went to rescue Nya, he stopped Dareth from going with them before taking a jet back to Ninjago City with Jay's team, Wu and Misako. Following Jay's final wish, he was placed back in the police department, presumably with no memory of the events of the season. Abilities and Weapons Ronin weilds an Areoblade and briefly, the Sword of Sanctuary. He also has an airship he named R.E.X. that he uses to escape a dilemma or as a transportation. Ninjago.com Description Ronin is a thief who is interested in one thing and one thing only: money. He once made a bad bet with Soul Archer, so now he has to come up with something valuable to pay the ghost off. When he crosses paths with the Ninja, Ronin gets a chance to be a hero. But will he take the risk, when there's nothing for him to gain? Notes * Due to his Aeroblade's green color, this indicates that his element, if any, might be either Energy, Nature, or Poison. *He is also revealed to have an Aeroblade, although it is unknown which element (if any) it is or how he obtained it and the other Aeroblades. *Just like many characters in the series, Ronin resembles a Star Wars character, in this case Han Solo. Both are older men, without special powers, relying on weapons to defend themselves. Both also have debts to pay, and they do dirty work as long as they get paid. They are neither good or bad, just people who do jobs for either side, but ultimately they choose to fight beside the heroes. They also have a fast ship that they fly around with. *He is the only boss in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament app that is unplayable. *His past with the Soul Archer is similar to Jack Sparrow and the debt he made with Davy Jones, the difference is that Ronin must pay in money, where as Jack had to pay in souls, either his or other people's. *Ronin is treated differently in the Ninjago series than he was treated in the game. **In the show, Nya, Wu, and Misako did not know who he was or recognize him (even though in the game, they had all met him). **The series treats Ronin more as a thief than the mercenary he was in the game, and even tries to give him a sympathetic backstory, by stating that he made a bet with the Soul Archer and had to pay him back or else he would be taken to the Cursed Realm, explaining his crocked motivations in the game. **Also, in the game, he had an army of Dark Samurai, but in the series, he says he's always been on his own. *Ronin is the third person to kiss or almost kiss Nya (seen in the reflection of the Sword of Sanctuary in "The Crooked Path"), the first being Bizarro Jay and second being Jay himself. *His name is likely from the Japanese word rōnin (浪人,　ろうにん) meaning "a samurai who serves no master." In the TV show, he works alone until he decides to ally with the Ninja. *In the first half of Season 6, Ronin opposes the Ninja and is the one who subsequently gets them arrested. He later chooses to help the Ninja by joining Jay's Team. Appearances Gallery RoninMi.png|Ronin's 2015 minifigure FIGRonin16.png|Ronin's 2016 minifigure RoninT.png MoS53Ronin.png MoS54BlowAway.png pl:Ronin Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed